The vast majority of polymeric materials are based on fossil fuels, leading ultimately to increase in greenhouses gases and accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment.
Recently, the USDA has proposed that all toners/ink have a bio-based content of at least 20%. Renewable or biodegradable reagents and materials, such as those which are plant-based/animal-based or which are readily biodegradable are being investigated as replacements for current toner reagents that may be produced in a simplified manner at a low cost.
A bio-based resin that can be used in toner made by a one-pot process that reduces complexity, materials and process time at lower cost, is described. A sustainable emulsion aggregation (EA) toner process that enables benchmark xerographic performance is described.